


Close Encounters of the Witching Kind (Valentine drabble collection)

by heathtrash



Category: Matilda (1996), Matilda - Roald Dahl, The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Crossover, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hangover, Mutual Pining, Rain, Slow Dancing, Vacation, trying on partner's glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heathtrash/pseuds/heathtrash
Summary: A little Valentine's collection. Contains hicsqueak, hackle, starabella, starbroom, mumbroom, and honeybroom.
Relationships: Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle/Hardbroom, Arabella Hempnettle/Dimity Drill, Drill/Hardbroom (Worst Witch), Hardbroom (Worst Witch)/Jennifer Honey, Hardbroom/Julie Hubble, Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 50





	1. The Way You Look Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. (hicsqueak) The Way You Look Tonight  
> 2\. (hackle) Rained In  
> 3\. (starabella) Let Me Help You  
> 4\. (hicsqueak) Touch Me When We're Dancing  
> 5\. (starbroom) One Cure for a Hangover  
> 6\. (mumbroom) Fancy That  
> 7\. (honeybroom) My Favourite Story (Is Ours)

Hecate listened for a moment, glossy black nails hovering over the translucent purple plastic on Pippa’s bureau.

Carefully unfolding the arms of the glasses—fearing every motion she would make would somehow break them or cause catastrophe—she raised them to her face.

A glance in the mirror told her they did not look as ill-fitting as they felt. She practised looking over the lenses at herself.

“Hecate, have you seen—?”

Pippa’s voice faltered.

“Sorry, I do not know what I was thinking—”

Pippa caught Hecate’s hand as she made to remove them and silenced her words with a kiss.


	2. Rained In

“Put the potatoes over there, dear.”

Hecate obligingly levitated the bulging sack of potatoes into the pantry. The cottage they had rented for the long weekend was homely—just what they needed for Valentine’s Day.

“Do you think it will rain today, Ada?”

Ada bustled over and joined her by the kitchen window, and looked out at the bright countryside.

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Perhaps it should,” Hecate said. She produced a potion bottle from her cloak and uncorked a sudden downpour outside. “We simply must spend all day indoors.”

Ada smiled knowingly. “I like that idea very much.”


	3. Let Me Help You

Dimity swore colourfully as a cascade of chanting music fluttered to the floor.

Footsteps sounded in the corridor. Dimity prayed it wasn’t a student, if only because of the new vocab she’d just introduced to them.

“Dimity— let me help you.” 

There was no mistaking that Welsh lilt. Arabella crouched and gathered the fallen papers. “You’re literally the last person I want help from.”

“I know. I aim to change that.”

Dimity’s frown softened. “Why would you do that?”

“Because, Dimity, I’m sorry for— everything, but I’m here now.”

“You mean it?”

The sudden embrace was the answer she sought.


	4. Touch Me When We're Dancing

As soon as the first notes slid into Pippa’s hearing, she pinked with embarrassment and got to her feet to change the song.

_Play us a song we can slow dance on—_

“What is this song called?”

“Oh, it’s just a guilty pleasure really—it’s called Touch Me When We’re Dancing, by The Carpenters.” Pippa blushed. “The dangers of having shuffle on.”

“Wait—”

Hecate stepped into Pippa’s space and, slipping her hand around her lower waist, drew her closer, letting their hips press together.

“May I have this dance, Miss Pentangle?”

Pippa knew she could never resist that silken voice.


	5. One Cure for a Hangover

“Good morning, Miss Drill,” Hecate said to the recumbent form on Julie’s sagging sofa, crouching as she held a mug of black coffee.

They had had quite an evening of wine and cheese for what Julie had referred to as “Galentine’s Day”, and Pippa insisted on a sleepover.

Dimity eyes widened. “Coffee. Just the way I like it.”

“Sometimes I pay attention.”

“Oh I love you,” Dimity sighed, more to the coffee than Hecate.

Hecate leaned against the sofa, but froze as a hand stroked her hair. “Are you still drunk?”

“Possibly.”

Hecate closed her eyes, deciding to enjoy it.


	6. Fancy That

“Surprise!”

Hecate blinked at the potted plant addressing her from the doorway.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, love.” A head of curly blonde hair peeked out from the fronds. “I took the day off work. Ada told me she’s covering all your lessons.”

Of course Ada had orchestrated this. Julie set the pot down. “Did you receive my card?”

“I did. Thank you, love.” Julie pressed a kiss to her cheek. “We can spend the whole day together, unless you had other plans?”

“Somehow, my schedule is quite empty.” 

“Fancy that,” Julie smirked.

Grateful—overwhelmed—Hecate let herself melt into Julie’s arms.


	7. My Favourite Story (Is Ours)

Hecate looked at Jennifer, swathed in a honey-gold scarf, and could have swooned. They had taken a trip to Hay-on-Wye, and were in the midst of navigating precarious shelves of books in a cramped bookshop.

Jennifer pressed a thick volume into Hecate’s hands. “This is a favourite. I’d love you to read it when you have time.”

Hecate nodded, admiring the sincerity in her eyes behind her glasses. Jennifer’s taste in literature had never failed her.

“We’ll have to come back in the summer for the book festival.”

“I would like that very much.” Hecate glowed, and kissed her cheek.


End file.
